Addictions
by ApSk
Summary: A sort of crack-a-licious story where all the countries agree to a bet from Poland and give up one or two things they're addicted to for a week. Can all of them keep up to this promise? Also some O.C's present for the extra stress no true slash parings with them. A thanks my good freinds For letting me barrow their O.C's ( I'll be taking char request and addiction ideas)


Addictions are a tough thing to break, especially when someone's already deep onto the path of no return. An addiction is like a whirlpool they suck you up as you pass by even if you just graze the outer edge of the circle. You don't even notice right away and if you do you can only struggle and try to swim to safety refusing to admit you're already doomed. One will only admit they're helpless to stop and save themselves at the last possible moment when there is only a slight glimmer, a chance of being saved and continuing to live life normally. Though when asked you will always boast and admit and dwindle on the experience.

Italy sat in the dimly light, puce green bathroom stall. The young brunette was shaking like a leaf. His normally closed eyes were wide open with adrenaline and fear. They were slightly blood shot. This was Feliciano's third day going with out pasta! The boot shaped nation had never scene such an intimidating place before. The stalls were filthy; with what he only could hope was tomato sauce and mud. Profanity was scribbled all around the walls of the bathroom. The words were heavily littered in the stall Feliciano was currently occupying. The young mans amber eyes scanned over the words most of witch was slurs of other races and nations. Except for one that read. "Alfred's the shit!" With a deep inhale for courage, the small and thin Italian man produced a silver spoon and an Italian flag themed lighter from his pocket. From the bag that lay on the grimy tile he removed a plastic Tupper wear container filled with left over pasta he'd found in this restaurant's garbage cans out back. 'Beggars can't be choosers, and it WAS still pasta' thought Italy.

With his left thumb he flicked the lighter open. He watched as the small orange and yellow flame danced before his light amber eyes. With his right hand he scooped up a spoonful of the spaghetti and began to heat it up. The process was slow and as he sat he reminisced on how he came to be in this sad situation.

~Flash Back Time~

All the countries were gathered in their usual seats around the United Nations conference table. Italy was siting next his brother Romano, who seemed the least bit happy about being there. Poland walked in after the rest of countries had finished filling into their seats.

"Hallo every one! Like I'm totally sorry for being so late! They're having a sale! Over at this one boutique and well like they just have the totally cutest clothes!" Chirped Poland as he slid into his seat. Thousands of eyes glance and glared upon the flamboyant nation.  
The golden haired boy was not dressed in his normal olive green military uniform. Instead that was substituted for a long black women's blouse with half length puffed out sleeves with a rose pink vest that went across the small man chest under the bust line of a woman would be, accessorized with a pink bow, black short shorts, knee length socks and boots. Lithuania cracked an uneasy smile. Even though none of the eyes were looking at him he could feel the tension in the room, in fact his eyes were one of the pairs staring at his friend. The brunette was probably the only one whom was not glancing in disbelief at the boy right next to him.

"You were late to this important world meeting! Over of a sale?" Asked Germany self appointed Chancellor of the world meetings. Pure outrage could be felt coming from him.

"Well you should have waited for every one to attend before you started," Rebutted the cross dresser. "Besides don't you know how to count? Or did you not see my empty seat here "continued the Polish boy.

"Oh damn kitty got claws!" Spoke a green haired maid from the corner of the meeting room.

Only some of the countries turned to acknowledge the girls strange comment, the others stared onward to see if the prim and proper Ludwig would comment as well.

"Lets just continue with meeting" spoke the blue-eyed blonde.

Through out the remainder of the conference, Feliks would occasionally glance around the room. He noticed America scarfing down burger after burger, loudly pointing out that he was the "hero" and interjecting into conversations that didn't concern him. He saw Britain negatively speaking under his breath, going out of his way to over speak and over turn what France had said as he sipped tea. He saw France acting pompous and as if he were above all the others, whilst touching those who didn't want to be touched and flirting with other countries and maids that were bustling about do there jobs. He also saw some more unsettling and ridiculous habits from others.

The meeting was coming to a close. Just like any other meeting Germany asked.

"Are there any further comments or questions?"

"Tak! (Yes!) I like totally have the fucking question," Yelled an irritated Poland as he stood from his seat. "Like why are all of you on my back about something I enjoy doing. You know what I'd like to see you all go a week with out doing something you like!" continued Feliks.

Fights began to break out between countries. Arguing how they were different, how they could do this, or how they could easily beat one another. Germany was yelling trying to retain some order in the United Nations meeting room. "Aufhalten! Aufhalten!" bellowed the muscly blonde.

"Pfft I'm a hero and hero's could do anything! YOU'RE ON! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed America.

"Then why don't you refrain from fast food and comic books for a week! "Spoke England as he was strangling France.

The former cowboys face changed with the snap of a finger. His confident face quickly changed to one of horror.

" What? No way! I'll die! Of boredom or starvation!"

England couldn't really respond as France's and his positions had been switched.

"I'll do it if you do it and refrain from your stupid tea an-…and are nice to France for a week!

The fighting from the two older nations stopped abruptly. France had realized Britain; the pair was staring at Alfred as if he had just spoken nonsense.

"What? You scared you can't do it Artie?"

"I don't bloody have to prove myself to you, you git!"

Francis laughed. "You are cute when you are upset Angle Terre"

"England's a chicken! Bock-bock-be gawk!" squawked Alfred as he tucked his arms towards his body, flapping them as if to resemble a chicken.

"I am not a chicken! You know what America your on I can do this with ease!" Spoke England.

'I don't have to nessicarily talk to him that is being…nice. I'm not insulting him' thought the Brit to himself.

" How about to make this interesting you refrain from sex" said England with his most Friendly smile towards France.

The Frenchman just laughed. "Unlike you I do not have to produce proof that I'm better. It comes naturally" smirked the romantic.

"Or you just cant do it." Simplified Alfred.

"Oui! I can!" Yelled France.

During the fight Italy spent most of the time cowering behind Germany who was still hopelessly bellowing and calling for order. He didn't want to imagine going with out Pasta! That was a death wish. Japan was breaking up an argument that had broken out between Turkey and Greece. Russia was just taking this as and excuse to use his pipe on people who were getting out of hand. He was not going to listen to this silly bet himself.

China was trying to control the Koreas and the rest of the Asian countries. As usual no one even noticed Canada. Matthew stared down at the polar bear he was holding in his lap 'Kumakiro or was it kumajimki no it was Kumajira' Thought Canada.

"STOP FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Germany yelled, his hand fiercely banging on the table.

Somehow that worked! All the countries composed themselves and took their seats. Poland had never even left his neither did Lithuania. The two friends had just spoken through the fighting. Most of the conversation was questions from Liet.

As the nations sat down Ludwig spoke once more. "Now how many of you are for this bill? Clearly this turned out to be a big deal for you. Majority rule here, we will all be participating in the bet if it passes and then vote once more on what the nation is to give up, ja?"

" Or two!" shouted America, who was thinking of his and Britain's bets witch consisted of two things.

"Or two things," added Germany "Now let us vote yay for with the vote nay for against."

The "for" out voted the "against". The meeting prolonged an extra three hours to pass all the votes and bet conditions. For everyone time was passing slowly it had only been three days so far.

~The Present~

Just as the spoon touched his lips Germany broke down the stall bathroom stall door. This earned a loud squeak from the Italian man.

"ITALY! You know of this bet. What example does this set if you break yours." Scolded the Axis power leader.

"B-b-but Germany ~veeee~ It's so hard!" whined Feliciano

"Think of this as a strength building exercise, if you can not even simply refuse pasta how will this work out into our Plans. Do you Understand Italy?" asked Germany who turned around to see Italy with the spoon in his mouth.

"SPIT THAT OUT!"

The taller man patted the others back causing him to spit out the spoon and the pasta. The silver spoon clattered onto the floor. With a rough tug Germany grabbed hold his ally and removed him from the filthy bathroom. Half of this was because the place was disgusting and dirty and half because it reminded Germany of his own bet. No beer and No cleaning for an entire week. The dishes and things that were piling up bothered him immensely.

Back at Germany's home Prussia lay sprawled miserably on the couch. There was NO beer anywhere. No beer meant being thirsty he didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Are you sure you don't want any water or something" called the greenette maid. Her name was Ap. Pretty much she was only there to clean up Prussia's shit since he was the one that hired her.

"Nein! I would rather die then taste the putrid pungent taste of that vile drink!" Groaned Prussia.

"Water doesn't have a taste Gil" spoke the tan skinned girl as she picked up Prussia's dishes and took them to the sink to wash them.

"I wish west didn't sign up for that stupid bet!" Complained the attractive albino man.

"You mean you wish he wasn't enforcing it on you too." Said the greenette with a smile

Germany's home was in disarray dirty dishes lined the sink, the carpet reeked of animal the entire upper floor was filthy. Though Prussia's area of there home (The basement) was immaculate. This was due to Ap refusing to clean up after anyone that wasn't Gilbert himself, even if technically Ludwig and sometimes Roderich (due to Prussia thievery of Austria's cash) were the ones funding her job.


End file.
